Stephen Strange, Jr. (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Dr. Stephen Strange Sr. (father, status unknown); Clea Strange (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 150 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer | Education = College dropout | Origin = Human Magician | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Ted McKeever | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 12 | Death = Ultimatum Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Stephen Strange, Jr. was the son of the sorcerer Doctor Strange and his former pupil Clea. The same day Clea told Stephen she was pregnant, he abruptly vanished without a trace. Grief-stricken and lost, Clea rejected her studies and belief system, and raised her son, Stephen Strange, Jr., in the suburbs, keeping him without knowledge of his father or the world of the occult, only disclosing that her husband was a surgeon and claiming that he had died in a car accident. Clea also violently discouraged any of Stephen Jr.'s attempts to find out more about his father. On Stephen's twenty-first birthday, he was approached by Wong, the trusted servant of Stephen's father, who was waiting until he was of age to introduced him to the legacy left behind. Wong offered Stephen to pick up his father's duty, and he accepted. Barely a year after he started training, Stephen was targeted by the magician Xandu, who attempted to steal the Wand of Watoomb from the Sanctum Sanctorum. Xandu initially mind-controlled the vigilante Spider-Man to do his bidding, and the wall-crawler was eventually freed from Xandu's control and helped Strange defeat the villain. Becoming more experienced in the use of the mystic arts but not yet at his father's level, Stephen started supporting himself as a new-age guru to the rich, powerful, and famous. He was known to the public as "Dr. Strange," although he did not hold a medical degree or doctorate. He had another run-in with Spider-Man, which resulted from Nightmare's attempt to possess Strange after Stephen accidentally let his defenses down when projecting his astral form. After Nightmare possessed Spider-Man, Doctor Strange managed to break him free from the creature's hold. Doctor Strange joined Daredevil's team fighting against the Kingpin, the Ultimate Knights. However in the end he and the team almost lost to the Kingpin, until the fortunate survival of Moon Knight who was able to come the police with evidence of Fisk's crime, allowing the crime boss to be arrested. When Manhattan was devasted by the Ultimatum Wave, the defenses of the Sanctum Sanctorum were broken down, allowing magical fiends to run amok. Doctor Strange was briefly possessed by Nightmare until the Hulk defeated the creature. Shortly afterwards, Strange confronted Dormammu. Despite's Strange's bravado, Dormammu managed to overpower him in battle and used Stephen's own sash to constrict his body until his head exploded. Following Stephen's horrific death, a mysterious silhouette approached his corpse produced a flash of light. | Powers = Personal Powers: As a result of his mystic training, Stephen is capable of a great many abilities such as: * Astral Projection * Telepathy * Hypnotism * Other Psychic Abilities These are put in a separate category because he seems to perform these functions as a telepath would, not needing to manipulate magic to do it. These abilities can be amplified by mystic energy and/or the Eye of Agamotto (done countless times) to afford Stephen incredibly powerful psychic abilities. Universal Sources: By manipulating the ambient mystical energy of the universe, Dr. Strange can perform a great many functions. Commonly this is seen as: * Mystic Bolts * Transmutation * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Standard Shields * Evoke images of the immediate past * Various other spells He can also use this mystical energy to cast spells of a near infinite variety. These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. It is unclear if this reality's Stephen Strange is actually the true Sorcerer Supreme, for the title of "Sorcerer Supreme" was only self-proclaimed by the elder Strange as reported in the comics during a TV news broadcast, but the possession of the Eye of Agamotto (indicating, that despite his fair immaturity and inexperience, he is still deemed essentially pure in the eyes of Agamotto) and the Cloak of Levitation, combined with his possession of the Sanctum Sanctorum and the service of Wong (who in many realities had been trained to serve the current Sorcerer Supreme), would appear to imply it so. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Strange, though indeed possessing high magical potential, is still far less skilled as of yet than the former Strange, as well as having a careless and almost arrogant character in his youth. | Equipment = Various mystic artifacts, ranging from the Eye of Agamotto and the Cloak of Levitation | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Spider-Man / Ultimate Fantastic Four 2005 }} Category:Strange Family Category:Force Field Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Hypnosis Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepaths Category:Magicians Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Clea Family